


Let's Take It Slow

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Doesnt Matter, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Jung Sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Age doesn't really matter to Jaehyun. But the problem is.. it does to Doyoung.





	Let's Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from Red Velvet's Take It Slow.  
> I've been listening to this song a lot and then I looked up the lyrics and it reminds me of DoJae. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> This is my very first DoJae/JaeDo centered fanfic. :)

 

Being the school's student government council president is tiring. This is my last year in school and that's the reason why I tried so hard to leave a memorable mark during my administration. I implemented some new rules and more activities that can help my junior school mates and future president of the school's student government council. It has been very stressful but thanks to my friends, Joy and _(even though I don't like to thank him, he still helped me)_ Ten, my stressful years in high school is coming to end.

"Doyoungie! Eat something!" Joy shoved some biscuits inside my mouth that prevents me to respond to her. Ten, on the other hand, sat beside me and poked my cheek. "You're too busy these days Doyoung-ah." 

"Well, it's our last year. What else can I do?" 

"Hold an election now so that you can be replaced already." I glared at the Thai male beside me and he smiled innocently. I swear, if Joy isn't here, he's already been punched by my fist. 

"It's too early to hold an election. It's just the beginning of the last quarter." 

"Then make a change. You want a change right?" This time, Joy told me and I couldn't help but to sigh. How can my friends understand my role? 

"It's not that easy." I told them and went back to eat what Joy gave me. 

 

 

 

I hate to admit but both Joy and Ten were right. Even the teachers suggested that we should hold an election already. Also, I couldn't do anything at all since it's the school's Principal who asked me to lead the early elections. So, here I am, currently standing in front of all the junior students, asking for the nominees for replacement of my position. 

Two students were already nominated by their classmates and these are Jungkook and Jungwoo, who are known as the best looking in their class. I was about to close the nomination when someone yelled on his seat. Everybody looked at him in surprise.

A young man, who looked like a Chinese, raised his hand and stood up. "I nominate Jung Jaehyun to be the next president." He said in an accented Korean. I wrote the nominee's name on the board and faced the juniors again to close the nomination.

 

 

I called their names and they stood up in front of their batch mates. One guy looked at me strangely like I'm the only living thing in this world. This made me go red and shiver _(maybe goosebumps, I don't know?)._ I never felt this way before and this is so weird. 

All of them introduced themselves and told their own platforms if they were voted as president. Two of them have good platforms but that wasn't enough to make the future administration memorable and unique like what I had done this year. The students gave them a round of applause after their speech but I can tell that they're too bored to focus on anything until the guy who looked at me weirdly, took a step forward and confidently announced his platform. 

 

"If I will be the next president of the student government council, I will do my very best to make our batch the most memorable batch ever. One way to do that is to make our current President, Mr. Kim Doyoung to be my boyfriend." 

 

At the mention of my name and the words "to be my boyfriend", I looked at him in disbelief with my mouth wide open and my head starts to fill with a lot of questions. 

 

1\. How can he relate my love life in making the student government council better?

2\. Is he freaking serious?

3\. If he is serious, is he out of his mind?

4\. What the heck?

 

He only just gave me a smirk which made me feel red again.. maybe for anger or maybe because he looks so hot with that smirk.. wait, what? 

 

Claps and cheers were heard from the students and I kept on wishing that the guy will lose the election because I swear, that will be the most embarassing moment for me.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, the smug guy named Jaehyun, won. Everybody are cheering, teasing and cooeing him and me up as I stood up professionally in front of the junior students. That Jaehyun guy looked at me again and gave me another smirk, accompanied by a wink. I scoffed in annoyance and banged the stick on the board to let all the juniors pay their attention to me. Gladly they did and proclaimed Jaehyun as the newest student government council president. As I finished talking, Jaehyun stood beside me to give his winning speech.

 

"Thank you for giving your trust to me. I promise you that I will not let you down. I'll make Kim Doyoung mine before he will graduate." That Jaehyun guy winked at me again and this time leaned forward near my face. I moved back, feeling uncomfortable at the smugness this junior is giving me. I tried to ignore him but his stares are giving me distractions. Can this day end already?

"I knew that through me, Kim Doyoung will continue his plans that he wanted for the students. We all knew how great his previous administration is so I will be the one who will continue his legacy."

 

Maybe he wasn't that bad after all... 

 

... Did he just winked while biting his lips? What the hell?

 

... Okay, I'm done. 

 

 

 

 

As the election ended, the elected juniors were asked to stay with us inside the room. We held a short meeting, discussing the inauguration, endorsing and other stuff that the next administration needed. Of course, the meeting isn't really that normal since the newly elected president is still giving me the looks that made me stutter, feel nervous and slurr my words. I never slurr in front of my other officers, heck, I don't even feel nervous at all. It's just this time and my fellow officers are giving me the _look_. I rolled my eyes and continued to lead the meeting, trying to ignore the guy who's constantly winking and staring at me right now. 

 

I was about to leave the room when a hand held my wrist and pulled me back inside the room. I looked at the person who's holding my wrist and it's not a surprise that the newly elected president is the one who made it. I looked at him coldly and he just smiled at me like an idiot. If he's not handsome.. wait.. He's not that handsome _(okay, maybe he is)_ and I'll definitely punch his face if he said something stupid. 

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" _Pssh._

"We're already talking but I don't want to talk to your smugly ass."

"Just a minute, please?"

"Fine."

"I like you.." _Come on, Doyoung.. Punch him now._

"You're young. I don't fall in love with someone who's younger than me." 

"But we're just one year apart." _Punch him._

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're younger." 

"Whatever... I'll love you whether you like it or not.." _Fuck. Why can't I do it?_

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"It's because I like you. Is there any reason?" _Hands up. He's smooth._

"Whatever." I walked out of the room, not daring to look back to him. For all I know, he's smirking again. As always. 

 

 

 

 

 

In those six days after his confession, I always see the junior in front of my classroom every after school. It seems like he knew most of my schedules and he's always here to tease me, tried to talk to me even if I always close the conversation with my sarcastic remarks and rude behavior, carry my books but it always ended up on the floor because I always struggle to take it from him and buy me milkshakes that I always give to my fellow classmates. 

It suddenly became a habit that he's there, annoying me as always but I just tried my best to ignore him until.. 

"You look like a bunny. You know that?" 

 

I had enough. 

 

I can feel my face bleed red in embarassment when some students were looking at me while laughing. 

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP?" I yelled and everybody were looking at the scene now. 

"I'll stop if you just give me a chance to have a date with you." He said, still smiling at me despite of my sudden outburst. I knew that I can't win this argument since he's so stubborn to stop. He's very persistent that I don't really know why he's being like this to me. It's not that I'm the most handsome person in this school, heck, people and most especially Ten always call me nerd. I always acccept that I'm not attractive enough but this guy is the only one who makes me feel like I'm a prince. It feels so different and at the same time weird because he's younger than me. If I were to date anyone, I want someone who's older than me, someone who I can rely on and protect me from any harm. 

How can a Junior do that to me? He's young and it feels like I'm the one who will take care of him instead if we date.

But then, the look on his eyes were full of anticipation and joy whenever I see him looking at me. Plus, the other students were looking at me, anticipating my answer. There's no backing out now. 

"Fine." I quietly said but this can't be unheard by Jaehyun. 

"Really?" His eyes widen and this made me bow my head in embarassment again.

"Just stop annoying me after the date."

"YES! Okay.. I'll meet you in your house at 8." 

"House? What?" Did he just said that he'll meet me in my house? How the hell did he know my house?

"Just be on your best clothes." He said and winked at me before leaving me, standing here, dumb founded. 

 

 

 

 

"Doyoung hyung?" I heard Jaehyun call behind the door. It's a bit unsual since he just called me "hyung" for the first time. I checked on the mirror and fixed my black cardiga, fixed the lining of my skinny jeans and fixed my red beanie. I looked good, anyways. 

 

When I opened the door, I never expect him to be so.. hot. He's wearing his converse shoes, black tight jeans, white polo shirt which was tucked in his jeans and his hair styled up making him more handsome. What makes him even more handsome is his smile shining brighter than the moonlight. His dimples showing making his smile more detailed and warm. I tried to ignore the fast beating of my heart and was about to speak when he cut me off. 

"Are you ready?" He asked and I just nodded my head like an idiot. He offered his arm for me to hold and he feels like a gentleman, very far from the Jaehyun that I knew from school. We walked on our way to wherever he will bring me to, quietly. There's still awkwardness between us but Jaehyun tried to break it by telling stories on how great the restaurant can be and how great the chefs were. This made me gulp in anticipation until we stopped in a big fancy restaurant. 

"We're going here?" I asked him and he just nodded then pulled me inside with his hand gripping on my wrist. 

 

"Oh, Mr. Jung. Good evening. How can I help you?" The waiter greeted and gave his warmest smile. Jaehyun returned the smile back to him and I'm still here, amazed that the waiter knew him. Take note... they even talked like they knew each other for long. 

"Give me your best shot, Markie." He said to the young waiter. He indeed gave us the best, most comfortable and private seat inside and this made me amaze more.

 

 

"How rich are you.." I quietly muttered and this made Jaehyun laugh. I felt embarassed again after realizing that he heard me. 

"My mom owns this. My sister has her own clothing line. My other sister is an ice skater, who's representing Korea this winter olympics." 

"No way. You're Krystal and Jessica Jung's brother?" 

"Yep. Sadly." I was about to ask him what he meant by sadly when the food came earlier than expected. Bunch of seafoods and steak were lined up on the table and I gulped on how delicious and expensive these dishes are. 

"Don't be shy. Just eat as much as you want." He said and I started to dig the food. He stared at me before he eat his own. "You seem to like it. I'm glad." 

 

 

 

"Now I know the reason why you're bragging this restaurant to me before we enter here." 

"Is it because my mom owns it? That I need advertisement?"

"Maybe but yeah.. the food is really great here. Like really!" 

"I'm glad."

Silence covered between the two of us and I just took the moment to finally ask him the questions that were bothering inside my mind. 

"Jaehyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really serious when you told me that you like me?" 

"Yes I am. Why?"

"I mean... How? Why me?"

"Why not?" I can feel my face heat up. Jaehyun surely knew how to make me blush so hard now. 

"Doyoung hyung, you're attractive, you're cool, you're smart. I always admire you when you're still a sophomore. I'm your number one fan since I'm a freshman but this is the only time that I got some courage to be like this smugly ass and ask you out. You're graduating this year and it will be the death of me if I let this chance pass again." Jaehyun admitted and this made everything clear to me. 

"Why did you use the student government council, then?" 

"Just like you, I love to help my fellow students. I admire your advocacy last year and I want to continue that. I don't want some other people to destroy your plans, the plans that you've worked hard for this year." This made me feel like an asshole. I thought Jaehyun isn't really serious about the things that he's saying and it turns out that he also has a heart to lead other people. His age might be young but his heart and mind were mature enough. One point. 

 

 

When we finally have full stomach, we left the restaurant to have some peaceful walk. Like a gentleman he can be, he walked on the car side of the side walk and held my hands to intertwine it with his. Jaehyun started talking which made me listen him.

"My Mom has a lot of expectations to me. Since I'm the only son, she expects me to be better than her in business. Honestly, she always compare me to my successful sisters while I'm here, trying my best to lift up their expectations." 

"How come?"

"My Mom always nag me whenever I fail in one subject. She always tell me that my sisters were smarter and fast learner than I am. I tried so hard to meet up her expectations and I even learned how to cook by myself just to impress her." 

"Well, don't feel pressured. It will only make things worse. And I know that you're going to succeed like her in the future. Just believe in yourself." 

"You think so?" His eyes were shining so bright that makes him adorable. We stopped in the middle of the side walk and faced the bridge where the beautiful scene of Han River can be seen. I looked at him straight in the eyes to let him feel that I'm honest with what I'm saying. 

"Of course. You're smart.. you're handsome.. you're perfect.. you're... " I was cut off when Jaehyun placed his lips into mine. He didn't go deep and rough. It was sweet and slow making it more perfect. We both closed our eyes and feel each other's heart beat until he pulled out, enough for us to be in cloud nine. 

"I was just complementing you and then you kissed me that fast?" He just chuckled and brought both of my hands on his chest. I can hear his heart throb so loud in his chest and this made me blush even more. 

"I really really like you, Doyoung." And this made me feel my heart feels the same beating like his. But... something in my mind stops me in answering him back. 

 

 

He's young. 

He just look like older than you but he's still young. 

You like older men, right?

He's not worth it for you.

He's _young._

He's.. 

 

 

Jaehyun woke me up from my thoughts when he placed a kiss on my lips _again_. Everything feels so right. His lips fits on my own lips and it just feels so perfect. I didn't realized that I actually kissed him back until our tongues were dancing in sync. His hands on my waist and my hands on his neck, making our bodies come closer to each other.

As we pulled out from the breath taking kiss, I can see Jaehyun's eyes glowing in anticipation. _There's nothing wrong if I'll try right? In fact, he still acts like a matured person so what is the problem?_ I sighed in defeat and gave him a peck on his lips. His eyes widen at the sudden action and I gave him the sweetest smile that I can give. 

"Lets.. just take it slow. Okay?" I said and he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. "I'll definitely wait for that time." He said and pulled me in a tight warm hug. 

 

 

I was eating my favorite snack when Jaehyun sat beside me placing a cup of strawberry milkshake on my table. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him sweetly and feed him some crackers that I'm eating. Jaehyun smiled while chewing and I feed him some more until someone interrupted our moment. 

"Hey lovebirds!" I can hear Ten behind us and I covered my face with my hands. Jaehyun pulled my hands off my face and kissed my cheek which made Ten tease us more.

"Are you sure that you two are not official yet? Cause I'm pretty sure that these actions were only done by in a relationship people." 

"Shut up." 

"Doyoung hyung is blushing."

"You too.. shut up." 

In the end, it's me who shut up as Jaehyun placed another quick peck on my lips. "I closed my eyes and opened it in a teasing way. I held Jaehyun's face and leaned in closer which made Jaehyun close his eyes. I ended my lips on his ears instead and whispered to him. "Didn't I tell you to take it slow? Right? Jung Jaehyun?" I gave him the coldest tone in my voice and he gulped. Good. 

 

 

The inauguration day came and Jaehyun is now the officially new school's student government council president. After passing the responsibilities to him, I gathered my things in a box and Jaehyun helped me to put it inside. 

"I'm going to miss you." 

"Same."

"Doyoung.." I looked up to him and I can see tears forming in his eyes. "I love you." This made my whole world stop. I knew that Jaehyun always and usually say these three words everytime that he always see me or greet me in the morning. But this time, I can see and feel the sincerity in his voice and eyes making me realize that the words were true afterall. 

As times goes by, Jaehyun made me feel special. He's always there whenever I'm stressed out or feels lonely. Jaehyun never fails to make me smile and laugh. Jaehyun never stops listening to my stories even if they're boring as hell. Jaehyun is always there and I always deny him whenever he ask me the same question over and over again.

"Do you love me too?" He asked me again and this time, I placed the pieces of paper on the table, walked to him and gave him the best and sweetest kiss that I ever gave.

"I love you too." 

 

Well, at least before I graduated, I'm already taken by my very first boyfriend... who's a year younger than me, Jung Jaehyun, officially..

 

 

He's right, age doesn't matter anyways. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hoping for your comments and suggestions on the comment section! Thank you! :)


End file.
